Christmas Miracles
by Goddess of Ivy
Summary: As the Scouts appear to be harmed by everyday sources, a new enemy targets them.
1. Raye

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Scouts or anything affiliated with them! I swear! Don't sue! All I own is the plot, Dr. Hipera, Lord Enchanter and the Dragons (hmm...sounds like a new band.....). This is my first Sailor Moon story, so please be kind and send any reviews. There is going to be a chapter for each inner scout and then a final battle. I'm using the dubbed names because I feel more comfortable using them. I think that's it... I'll post chapter 2 after I get at least 3 reviews. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the story!  
  
"OK, I'll tell her." Raye said into the phone.  
Beep beep!  
The car's horn rang out.   
"Lita, I gotta go. Mina's here now. See you in a few minutes." she hung up the phone. Raye quickly called goodbye to her grandpa and Chad and she carefully made her way down the icy steps leading from the temple.   
"Hi Mina!" she greeted her friend as she pulled the door open.  
"Hey Raye!" Mina replied from behind the steering wheel.   
"I just talked to Lita. She said that she and Amy are over Serena's house, so we just have to stop over there."  
"Great!" Mina replied, pulling away from the curb. "Now we have more time to shop!"  
  
Several hours later, the five girls were heading back home.  
"This girls' day out was a really good idea!" Lita said as Mina pulled up in front of Amy's house.  
"Yeah, we should do this more often." Raye agreed from the front passenger seat that she and Serena had fought over.  
"Definitely!" Serena piped up, having lost the fight and ended up in the backseat. "For once, I agree with you, Raye!"  
Amy climbed out of the car. "Bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"Bye Amy!" the girls called. The car headed towards Lita's apartment. Mina sighed happily.  
"What are you thinking about, Mina?" Lita asked.  
"I think she's thinking about a certain guy that she met at the Fruit Parlor." Serena teased. "Now what was his name again?"  
"Um..Dan? No I think it was Darren. Or maybe it was..." Raye joined in.  
"Damion." Mina began to come out of Dreamland.  
"Wow, this must be serious. She remembered his name." Lita joked.  
"Cut it out guys." Mina started blushing. The girls continued to tease her.  
Up ahead, the stoplight turned red. Mina pushed the break pedel. The car began to stop, but hit an icy patch on the road. It shot forward, though the red light. All the girls screamed as an oncoming car rammed into the side of Mina's car. Then her car fish-tailed across the street. Another car hit the front passenger side. They were headed right for a tree. Serena looked up in the split second before the car careened into the tree. She saw Raye. Blood matted down her midnight hair.  
'So much blood....' Serena thought as the world turned black.  
  
Amy paced the waiting room, nervously. Her mom had called from the hospital to tell her that her friends were in a bad accident.  
'Why won't anyone tell me anything?' she wondered in frustrastion.  
"Amy?" a voice questioned.  
Amy turned around. "Serena! Are you alright?"  
"Yeah. Just a few cuts and bruises. The doctor said it's a miracle that it's not worse...where is everyone else? Are they ok?"  
"I don't know. No one is telling me anything. What happened?"  
By the time Serena finished telling Amy what happened, Lita and Mina were sitting with them. Lita had a mild concusion and Mina had a few bruised ribs from the car's airbag. A doctor approached them.  
"Are you friends of Raye Hino?" he asked.  
"Yes." Amy replied.  
" I'm Dr. Hipera. Ms. Hino has suffered some internal injuries since the impact of the other cars were mostly inflicted on her. We are still working on her."  
"Is she going to be ok?" Mina asked.  
"It's too early to tell. I suggest you go home and get some sleep. If you leave a number, I'll make sure you are contacted if her condition changes."  
"No-" Lita started.  
"You three should go home and get some sleep." Amy said.  
"But-" Serena protested.  
"No buts. I'll be here. I promise to call if anything happens."  
"There is a payphone over there if you would like to call your families." Dr. Hipera said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on your friend's progress."  
"Thank you, doctor." Mina spoke up.  
Dr. Hipera walked away. He looked at the girls sypathetically.  
"I hope their friend is alright."  
  
Ring ring!  
The telephone woke Serena out of a deep sleep.  
"Huh?" she wondered.  
"Serena?" her mother opened the door.  
"Yeah, mom?"  
"That was Amy. She said take Raye's condition has worsened. Mina's parents are bringing Mina and Lita to the hospital. Do you want me to take you?"  
Before her mother had even stopped speaking, Serena had already gotten to the car. Their ride to the hospital was silent. Serena was deep in thought.  
'How could this have happened? It wasn't even an enemy we were fighting that did this. It was a stupid car!'  
When they arrived, Serena went in the hospital while her mother parked the car.  
"What's going on? Is she....?" Serena's voice trailed off as she saw the faces of the other girls. "Oh god no. She isn't... she can't be..."  
"She fell into a coma." Lita said softly, looking at the ground. "The doctors... they don't think that she'll ever wake up."  
"No..no! They're wrong! Raye is one of the strongest people I know. She'll wake up! She has to!"   
Dr. Hipera came into the room. His face was sullen and grave.  
"I'm afraid she has gotten even worse. I suggest you all go in to see her. To say your goodbyes." Dr. Hipera quickly turned and left so that the girls wouldn't see the tears in his own eyes. He hated it when he had to tell people that their loved ones would not be coming back. Especially when it involved people so young and so close to the holidays....  
"No!" Mina burst out, her eyes welling up. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"  
No one knew how to answer her.  
  
Chad sat by Raye's hospital bed. He had not moved from that spot for over an hour. He had not left the room since he got there. When he arrived, Raye's grandpa was there. Now he had left Chad alone there. He knew he had to leave soon so Serena and the others could come in and "say their goodbyes" as the doctors put it, but he was afraid that if he left for even a minute, it would be the last time he saw Raye alive.  
"Come on, Raye! You gotta wake up!" his voice shattered the cold, forboding silence of the room. "Please! I'll do anything! I'll stop humming rock songs! I'll cut my hair! I'd rather be bald then lose you! I...I love you!"  
Silence was all that replied to him. A knock on the door startled him.  
"Chad?" a soft voice asked. He turned to see Serena, Amy, Lita and Mina standing in the doorway.  
"How is she?" Mina asked.  
"The same." Chad responded, turning back to Raye. Suddenly, he stood.  
"I should let you have some time with her. I mean, who knows how long...." his voice cracked. "How long she has left." He backed out the door, not wanting Raye's friends to see how upset he was.  
"Mina, why don't you go first?" Serena suggested. Mina nodded.  
"We'll be right outside." Lita said, as they went back into the hall, shutting the door.  
"Hey, Raye. It's me....."  
  
A little later, it was finally Serena's turn. All the other girls had gone already. She entered the room quietly. She still couldn't believe this had happened. For the first time she actually looked at her best friend. She was hooked up to all sorts of tubes, machines and IVs. She had bruises and cuts over every visible part of her. Serena took a deep breath.  
"Hi, Raye. I guess the last person you expected to be here was me. Well, I am here, so I guess I surprised you. I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to let you die without a fight. I mean, if you're gone, who will tease me and call me Meatball Head? And who's going to fight with me? So, you can't leave. You're still needed here. I know it doesn't seem this way sometimes, but your friendship means a lot to me. You challenge me. I'm pretty sure that, if our positions were reversed, you'd be saying the same thing to me. Well, Chad is probably anxiously waiting to come back in. So I'll go let him come back. And I'm not going to say goodbye, because I'm sure you'll be back. So, I'll see you later. Just remember, I still need you. We all do." With that she turned and went back out in the hallway.  
  
"That crash should have killed all of them!" a man in shadow yelled at his red-haired minion. "But only one out of the four was hurt! Now you better go finish what you started, Red Dragon. This is your final chance!"  
"Yes, master. I will destroy those Scouts for you. I have already put a spell on Mars so her injuries will not heal. She will be dead within the hour as long as the spell stays in place." Red Dragon said with a slight bow of respect.  
"Good. See to it that you do not fail me again!"  
  
Red Dragon sauntered down the hospital corridor. Finally he spotted the Scouts he was looking for. He made his way up to them, until he was close enough for them to hear his whisper.  
"Sailor Scouts."  
The four girls looked up in surprise.  
"How-" Serena started.  
"Don't speak! My name is Red Dragon. I am the only one who can help Sailor Mars. Come with me and I tell you what is going on."  
The girls looked at each other. They knew it could be a trap, but they wanted to know what the man knew. It was Raye's only chance. They followed him to a large, empty room.  
"What do you know about Sailor Mars?" Lita demanded.  
"I know that she has been placed under a spell that will kill her." Red Dragon replied.  
"How do you know that?" Amy asked.  
"Because I am the one who caused the crash. And I am the one who put the spell on her that will kill her. And I am the one that will kill you!" Red Dragon said in a rush. He threw an energy bolt at them. The four girls jumped out of the way.  
"We have to transform!" Mina cried.  
"Right!" the others agreed.  
"Moon Cosmic Power"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
The four Scouts stood in front of Red Dragon.  
"How dare you harm one of our own in such a vicious manner. I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Love and Justice. And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon gave her usual speech.  
"And we are the Sailor Scouts! We will punish you for what you have done!"  
"Oh yeah? Well, hit me with all you've got Sailor Brats! You're no match for me!"  
"We'll see about that!" Sailor Venus cried.  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The attack flew at Red Dragon. He easily dodged it.  
"That's it?" he asked in mock disbelief. "You're going to have to do better than that!"  
The attacks flew at him, but none caused so much as a dent.  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rapsody!"  
"Moon Gorgeous Magitation!"  
The fight was not going well for the Scouts. Mercury had her computer out, trying to find a weak point.  
"I don't get it! I can't find anything!" she cried.  
"Keep looking, Mercury! We'll keep him busy!" Sailor Moon said.  
The fight continued.  
"Nothing's working!" Mina cried.  
Finally, Mercury spoke up. "I think I've found it! Only one problem. We need Sailor Mars to defeat him! Fire is his weakness!"  
'Oh, Raye! We really need you here!' Lita thought. The others' thoughts were along the same line.  
'Raye we need your help!' Mina thought at the the same time.  
'If only Raye could help us!' was Amy's thought.  
'Raye, I told you we still needed you. I wish you were here to help us!' Serena thought mournfully.  
'Oh Raye. Please wake up!' in Raye's room,Chad lowered his head and sqeezed his eyes shut to try to stop the tears from coming. He didn't notice when a red glow enveloped Raye. Back in the other room, a figure was materializing in the same glow. Then the girls faintly heard a joyous sound.  
'Mars Crystal Power!'  
A slightly transparent Sailor Mars stood in front of the other Scouts.  
"Sailor Mars!" They were shocked. All Raye did was smile at them. Then she turned to Red Dragon who stood rooted to the ground, speechless.  
Raye glared at him and set about destroying him.  
"Mars Flame Shooter!"   
The attack engulfed Red Dragon. All that was left was a pile of ashes.  
The four Scout watched as Mars turned to them and begn to fade away.  
"Raye! Don't go!" various pleads came. But still, all she did was smile at them as she faded. When she was gone, the four remaining Scout detransformed and ran all the way to Raye's room. They arrived just in time to see Dr. Hipera and a nurse run into the room.  
'Oh no!' Lita thought. When they came to the doorway, they heard Dr. Hipera say "I can't believe it! Just a moment ago, she was on the brink of death and now her injuries appear to be healing themselves as much as they should be healed from the last two days!"  
Raye was wide awake and sitting up. Chad was holding her hand and her grandpa stood on the other side of her.  
"Raye! You're awake!" The girls rushed forward.  
"Of course I am. It's not that easy to get rid of me." Raye said weakly.  
A little while later, Dr. Hipera and nurse had left with Mr. Hino to go over some paperwork. The girls and Chad stayed with Raye. They chatted for a while, then they got to talking about what they had said to Raye while she was in the coma.   
"I could hear you. It helped me pull through." she admitted.  
"Um...could you hear what I said?" Chad asked sheepishly.  
"Yes, and I'm holding you to that haircut. Well...at least your bangs." Raye replied with a small grin.  
"Oh, yeah, um...I'll go now." he nervously said. He hadn't been talking about the haircut. He leaned down and lightly kissed her on her cheek.  
"I love you, too." she whispered in his ear. He looked at her, surprised. Then the surprise turned to joy. He left the room and headed toward the barber shop.   
"We should probably leave too. You need some rest." Amy said, hurding the other three girls toward the door after they each gave Raye a hug. Serena was the last to move towards the door.  
"Serena?" Raye called to her.  
Serena turned to look at the priestess.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?" Serena asked.  
"For believing in me. For not saying 'goodbye' "  
"Anytime Raye." Serena said with a smile. Then she left the room, quietly shutting the door.  
  
"Red Dragon failed me. Not only did he almost reveal our entire project with his conceited attitude, but he even failed to dispose of Sailor Mars in her weakend state. Now it's your turn, Yellow Dragon. Do not fail me as your brother has. Now go!"  
"Yes, Lord Enchanter. I will not fail."   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Mina

Disclaimer: OK, here's chapter 2! Same disclaimer applies in this chapter.   
  
Mina shivered as she walked down the dark, empty street. She was on her way home from the arcade. She had stayed much later than she had wanted to. She was still shaken up by what had happened to Raye. The same incident had claimed her car, so she was now forced to walk to places she wanted to go. That's why she was walking home instead of driving. It had been two weeks since the accident. Remarkably, all of them, including Raye, were more or less recovered. Physically, at least. Mina knew that she was not the only one shaken up. Raye was still a little nervous about getting in cars and lately Serena had become a little protective of the dark-haired priestess. Lita seemed back to normal, more or less. Although, she seemed a little less laid back. Amy was worried that a new enemy had targeted the Scouts, so she, Luna and Artemis threw themselves into finding out anything they could. Lastly, Mina herself was just scared. They had come so close to losing Raye, she was now afraid that this new enemy would come back to target another Scout or go after Raye again. And Mina knew they wouldn't underestimate the team this time. They might actually succeed. A noise from behind her knocked Mina from her thoughts. She quickly turned around. No one there. She turned back to hurry to the closest place she knew, Lita's apartment. When she turned she saw that the cause of the sound was right in front of her. A young man with blonde hair stood in front of her. Mina stifled a scream.  
"I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" the man asked.  
Mina tried to get her heart to stop pounding. "Yeah, kinda."  
"Good." the blonde man said. He grabbed Mina and threw her into a brick wall. A little dazed, Mina pulled out her transformation pen. The blonde man knocked it from her hand. Then he picked her up and threw her into the wall opposite the one he had just slammed her into. Mina felt something snap as she began to lose conciousness.  
"Now, time for the real torture to begin." he said with a sneer.  
  
Around dawn the next morning, Amy and Raye walked down the same street. As a type of therapy, the doctor had recommended that Raye walk a little each week. She liked to get it over with early, so it didn't mess up the rest of her day.   
"Raye?" Amy asked, kneeling down.  
"Yeah, Amy?"  
"Isn't this Mina's transformation pen?" Amy handed a small object to Raye.  
Raye studied it for a moment, then looked up. Right at the wall of Lita's apartment building. Raye narrowed her eyes and went closer to it.  
"Blood." she mused to herself, confused. "Amy, there's blood on this wall...." Suddenly, she turned to look into the alley.  
"Mina!" she gasped. She ran to her fallen friend. Amy stepped into the alley and saw Raye kneeling by Mina's unconscious form.  
"Oh my god!" Amy ran over to them. Raye stood and raced into the building. She frantically banged on Lita's door.  
A very sleepy Lita answered a few minutes later. She woke up more when she saw Raye's face.  
"Raye, what is it?"  
"We need an ambulance! Mina's been hurt!"  
  
A few hours later, Serena, Amy, Raye and Lita were in Mina's hospital room.  
"We've been spending way too much time here." Lita commented grimly.  
They others agreed. What ever the thing that did this to her was, it had done a real job on her. She looked terrible. Deep red cuts ran across her face and arms. She was covered in dark bruises and where she didn't have bruises, her skin was bright red from burns. One of her arms was set in a cast. Mina groaned and slowly open her eyes.  
"Girls?"  
"We're here." Amy said softly.  
Mina suddenly looked terrified. "Where is he?!"  
"Who?"   
"The guy who attacked me!"  
"Wait a minute! A human did this to you?" Serena asked, shocked. They had all assumed a youma did it. Serena didn't think that a human being was capable of doing this.  
Mina nodded miserably. Lita's eyes blazed. She knew that if she ever got her hands on the monster that did this to her friend, he would pay dearly for every ounce of pain Mina was going through.  
  
"Yellow Dragon!" Lord Enchanter called for his minion.  
"Yes, Lord Enchanter." the handsome, blonde man appeared in fromt of his master.  
"Why didn't you destroy Sailor Venus when you had the chance?" Lord Enchanter demanded.  
"Well, my lord, my belief is that to truely destroy a human being, you must destroy their entire being. Including their mind, the center for their emotions. I have placed a spell over Sailor Venus to do just that. A when she is emotionally weakest, I will strike."  
"Very well, Yellow Dragon. But if you fail, you better hope that those Sailor brats destroy you. For what I do will be far, far worse."  
  
Serena, Raye, Amy and Lita sat in Mina's living room. They had helped her parents get her settled in after the doctors released her from the hospital. They agreed to stay there with her while her parents filled pain perscriptions. Now they waited for her to wake up.  
"I hope she is ok enough to be home." Serena said "She was only in the hospital for a day."  
"Dr. Hipera said that her injuries aren't as serious as they are numerous." Amy pointed out.  
"I know, but-" Serena was cut off by a blood-curdling scream from the bedroom. The four girls ran to Mina's room.  
"Mina! What's wrong?"   
"Get away from me!" Mina screamed, still in her nightmare. She violently tossed and turned, trying to fight the invisible opponent. Luna tried to prevent Mina from accidently clobbering Artemis, who was vainly trying to wake up the hysterical girl.  
"Mina! Mina, wake up!" Lita gently tried.  
"No! Someone help me!" Mina swung her arm out, sending Luna and Artemis flying across the room. Serena and Raye managed to catch the flying cats before they hit the wall and Amy went to help Lita.  
"Mina, wake up! It's just a nightmare!"  
Mina's eyes shot opened. She was breathing heavily and trembling. When she saw the other girls, she started sobbing. "Why is this happening to me?! Why can't I let it go?!"  
Raye and Lita looked at each other. Something had to be done.  
  
Dr. Joseph Rioko check his appointment book. He had one more patient that day. A new patient. He checked the name. Mina Aino. The doctor sat back in his chair, to read some information about his new patient when the door burst open.  
"What's the meaning of this?!" Dr. Rioko demanded.  
"Sorry, doc. But I need your identity for a few days!" Yellow Dragon shot a beam of dark yellow energy at the shrink. Dr. Rioko was knocked out. Yellow Dragon made a motion with his hand. The doctor was thrown into the closet and the door was shut behind him.  
"And now, for me." Yellow Dragon snapped his fingers. Instantly, he looked exactly like Dr. Rioko. A knock sounded on the door. Yellow Dragon opened it.  
"Are you Dr. Rioko?"  
Yellow Dragon nodded. "Yes, I am Dr. Rioko. You must be the Ainos."  
  
Mina sat back in the armchair in Dr. Rioko's office. She was actually kind of happy about having to go to a physchiatrist. Maybe her nightmares would stop.  
"So, I hear your having a hard time." 'Dr. Rioko' said. "Having nightmares. Being afraid of everything."  
Mina nodded. "I just can't seem to feel safe anymore."  
"Well, that's normal. In fact. It's a good thing. You shouldn't feel safe. You'll never be safe."   
Mina looked up in surprise. "What?"  
"It's true. Just think. If this happened once, it could happen again."  
Mina thought for a moment. The doctor had a point.  
  
A few days later, Mina wasn't any better off than she was before. Her parents wanted to stop sending her to Dr. Rioko, but his office seemed to be the only place where she wasn't in constant fear. To try to cheer her up, Serena decided that a trip to the arcade was needed. At first, Mina refused to go. But after some coaxing, she finally gave in. It was a Saturday and the usual arcade crowd was there plus Mina, Serena and Lita. Amy was at the library and Raye was out with Chad. Serena and Lita were having a tough time cheering up Mina. She was always looking over her shoulder.   
"I know! Let's get sundaes! They always cheer you up! And we can see Andrew while we're at it." Lita exclaimed.  
Mina slowly agreed, but Serena spotted someone she wanted to talk to.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute."  
The other two looked shocked at Serena's delay of food.  
"Um..ok..." Lita lead Mina to the counter.  
Serena approached the guy she wanted to talk to.  
"Damion!" the guy turned around when she called him.  
"Oh, hi! Serena, right? You're one of Mina's friends."  
"Yeah. Um..I have to ask you a favor. It's for Mina."  
"What is it?"  
"Well, a few days ago, Mina was attacked on her way home from the arcade-" Serena started.  
"Is she alright?" Damion interuppted, concerned.  
"Well, physically, yes. She just has some cuts and bruises. Most of the damage has started to go away. But...she's really shook up. Er...terrified is more like it."  
"What can I do?" Damion asked, willing to do anything for Mina, though they had only met a few times.  
"I was wondering if you could help take her mind off it. Or at least get her to talk about it."  
"Sure, I'll give it a try."  
Serena showed him to the table Mina and Lita were at.  
  
A little bit later, Mina was talking to Damion on a park bench. Though he was helping a bit, nothing could get through Mina's mental block.  
"I don't know why I just can't get over this! I want to! I don't want to be scared anymore, but I can't stop it!" Mina's eyes filled with tears.  
Damion put a comforting arm around her. "I will help you. I promise, I will do anything to make you feel safe again. Everything will be alright."  
Mina looked up at him. "I hope you're right."  
  
Serena and Lita met up with Amy, Raye and Chad soon after they left Mina and Damion on the park bench.  
"Do you think she'll be ok?" Serena asked. No one had to ask who "she" was.  
"Of course she will! I mean, look at Raye! She was on the verge of death and now she is almost completely better!" Lita said. Raye nodded, leaning back into Chad arm that was around her shoulder. "She'll be alright."  
"Sailor Scouts!" a voice shouted. The four girls tensed up. Wide-eyed, Raye nervously looked at Chad. He looked incredibly confused. A blonde haired man walked in front of the group.   
"I am Yellow Dragon." he glared at Raye, "You! You killed my brother."  
Chad protectivly stood in front of Raye, "Yo, dude! Back off! She didn't kill anyone!"  
Yellow Dragon brought his gaze to Chad. "I don't believe I was talking to you. Get out of my way and let Sailor Mars fight for herself!"  
Chad didn't budge. "I think you have the wrong person, buddy."  
The girls didn't know what to do. Serena caught the other Scouts' gazes. They shared a thought: Should they let Chad know who they were?  
Each of the others nodded slightly. Serena nodded back.  
"Moon Cosmic Power"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
Chad stared at them in shock.  
"We can handle this, Chad." Raye said with a slight smile at her boyfriend.  
Chad, still in shock, sort of nodded blankly. Raye turned back to Yellow Dragon. "Well, let's go then!"  
The girls watched Yellow Dragon suspiciously. Suddenly, Raye threw the first attack.  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
The attack didn't phase him. The other girls tried. Nothing worked.  
Yellow Dragon laughed. "Too bad Sailor Venus can't help. I pretty much stopped that from happening! Turned her into a real basket case!"  
"You're the one who attacked her!"Amy cried.  
"You just figured that out?" Yellow Dragon threw a yellow bolt of energy at them.  
  
Mina and Damion walked hand in hand. They were off to find the others.  
'Damion made a lot of sense.' Mina thought. 'A lot more than Dr. Rioko.'  
Suddenly, she heard the sounds of a battle. 'What?'  
"Mina! Look, it's the Sailor Scouts!" Damion said. When Mina looked, she saw her friends losing the fight.  
"Damion, I'll be right back!" Mina ran to a secluded area.   
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
She was was about to join the fight when she saw who they were fighting.  
In terror she thought 'He's the guy! The guy in the alley! I can't do it! I can't fight him!'  
"Nothing's working!" Lita yelled.   
"Mercury!" Raye yelled as the blue haired genius was flung into a tree.  
"Jupiter,Mars! Watch out!" Serena cried just as a beam of energy hit the two scouts. A beam shot out and blasted Serena. The fallen scouts tried to fight back, but they were getting pummled. Mina could hear them as the battle raged.   
'I can't take this anymore! I can't let my friends get hurt!' Venus ran into the battle.  
"Leave them alone!" she commanded. Yellow Dragon looked at her in shock. "You? I thought I dealt with you?"  
"Obviously, not well enough!" Venus replied.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
The attack hit Yellow Dragon.  
"Noooo!!!!" Yellow Dragon exploded.  
Venus stared at the spot he had stood. Then she took a deep breath.  
"I'm finally ok again."  
  
"So you're Sailor Mars. And the other girls, they're Sailor Scouts too?" Chad was trying to make sense of everything.  
Raye nodded.   
Chad let out a breath. "Wow, I'm dating Sailor Mars."  
"Chad, I would understand if you didn't want to go out with me anymore. I mean, now-"  
"Raye," Chad cut off. "I love you. I don't care if you're a regular girl, a Sailor Scout or..or..or the Queen of England!"  
"The Queen of England?" Raye laughed.  
"It was all I could think of. But my point is, it doesn't matter to me who you are. I'll always love you."  
Raye smiled and their lips met.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Damion?" Mina asked.  
"That battle today with the Sailor Scouts. That was amazing."  
"It was, wasn't it."  
"But Sailor Venus was especially amazing."  
Mina looked up in surprise. "What?"  
Damion looked down at her. "She's my favorite Sailor Scout. Actually, it may be because she reminds me of you."  
Mina laughed for the first time in a long time. "Me like Sailor Venus? Nah, I don't see it." she leaned back on Damion, feeling completely safe.  
  
"Those damned Sailor brats have ruined my plans again! And they took another of my best warriors! Green Dragon, it is up to you now. And remember the mistakes your brothers made. It will prevent you from their fate. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, Lord Enchanter. I understand perfectly." the green haired man said.  
"Good. Now go! Destroy the Sailor Scout of thunder!"  
Green Dragon turned to go.  
"Oh, and Green Dragon?"  
"Yes, master?" Green Dragon turned.  
"If you fail me, your fate will be worse than any torture you can imagine."  
  
~~~Author's Notes~~~  
Hope you liked this chapter of Christmas Miracles! Right now, I'm in the middle of writting part three- Lita. I'll get it posted as soon as I can. As always, please give me reviews! I'm a review junkie! They help me write faster. Till next time!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Lita

Disclaimer: Welcome to Christmas Miracles 3: Lita! Heh heh, always wanted to do that. Same disclaimer as parts 1 and 2 apply to this chapter. Thanks everyone who sent me reviews! They helped me along with this part! Happy reading!  
  
"Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg!" the alarm clock sounded.  
"Oh, just go away!" Lita commanded the clock. It didn't listen. With a groan, she rolled over and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. After a few seconds, she checked the time.   
'6:30? That is way too early for someone who was up until 3:30 trying to find someone she knows nothing about.' Knowing she couldn't go back to sleep, she decided to get up. Sleepily, she dragged herself out of bed. While she went through her daily morning routine, she thought about how hectic the last few weeks were. With the attack on Mina, Luna and Artemis were positive that there was a new evil after the Scouts. With many more sleepless nights to come, it would only be a matter of time before they went after someone else. The only questions were when, who and how. The thoughts haunted Lita all day. They were there when she was at the arcade. They were there when she cleaned up her apartment. And they were still there when she met the other girls at the Fruit Parlor. She knew the same thoughts were in the minds of all the other Scouts. Sure enough, they were the main topic of conversation.  
"This is driving me crazy! Who are they going to go after next?" Serena wondered in frustration.  
"It has to be one of you guys." Raye said, gesturing at Amy, Lita and Serena.  
"Yeah, they already went after me and Raye." Mina spoke up.  
The three exchanged worried glances.   
"They're right. Now the question is, which one of us is it." Lita commented.  
"That's the problem. There is no detectible pattern of chosen Scouts so far. It could be anyone of us." Amy replied. A waiter approached the table. As he put their orders down, his unusual green hair glistened in the sun.  
"Can I get you anything else?" he asked.  
"No, we're good."  
The waiter turned his back to the table and walked off with a smirk on his face. It wouldn't be long now. A few minutes after the waiter left, the group was already digging into their food. Something was bothering Amy. Something wasn't right with that waiter....  
"Hey, did you guys see how green that waiter's hair was? It looked like he had a lawn growing on his head!" Serena giggled. Suddenly it all snapped into place. The green hair...."Lita!" Amy burst out. Everyone looked up startled.   
"The waiter! Something was bothering me about him. His hair! The guy who went after Raye had red hair. Then there was a guy with yellow hair who attacked Mina. The waiter has green hair-"  
Suddenly Lita started choking.  
"Someone call an ambulance!" Amy ran over to Lita and tried to do the heimlich maneuver. As Mina ran to call an ambulance, Serena and Raye watched on with increasing horror.   
"We have to find that waiter." Raye finally said.  
  
Lita slowly stood up, not knowing where she was. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Then it dawned on her. The rows of seats. The small windows. She was on an airplane! Her eyes widened. She went to the door and threw it open. All that she saw below were white clouds. They were already in flight. Slamming the door shut, Lita ran to the cockpit.   
'Maybe the pilots will land.' When she made it, she quickly opened the door and went inside. Then things went from bad to worse.  
"No one's flying this thing!"  
  
Dr. Hipera entered his newest patient's room. Three of the girls admitted into the hospital within a month? He didn't know what was going on with the group of girls he had first met weeks before, but it was too strange to be a coincedence. After checking the brown haired girl's chart and vital signs, he left the room to approach the others in the waiting room.  
"I can't find any reason for her not to be up and about. There's no trace of any poison or respiratory problems. There is not so much as a bump on the head. It's like she's under a spell."  
"A spell?" Mina repeated, looking at her friends.  
"When can we see her?" Serena broke in.  
"I'll come get you. It should be about an hour, we still have to run more tests." Dr. Hipera bid them goodbye and left to run the tests.  
"Spells. That must be what's happening. There was one on me that kept me from recovering, one on Mina to keep her scared to death and now-"  
"One on Lita to keep her trapped in her own mind!" Amy finished.   
"So, how do we fix it?" Serena asked.  
"If it follows the pattern of the other attacks, it's up to Lita to fix it. She'll have to pull through on her own, with us as moral support." Amy replied.  
Everyone was silent. But each shared the same thought.  
'Can she do it in time?'  
  
Lita was terrified. She curled herself up into a corner of the passanger cabin, trying to think of a way out. She was completely alone on the flight. No other passengers, no stewardesses, no pilots. Suddenly, the plane nosedived. Lita flew foward, hitting her head on a metal beverage cart. When the plane righted itself and Lita had pulled herself up, she reached up to touch her forehead where it had hit the tray. When she pulled her fingers away, they were covered in blood.  
  
Serena waited impatiently for Dr. Hipera to return. Mina had gone to get them something to eat from the cafeteria while Amy and Raye made some phone calls and contacted Luna and Artemis. Serena had volunteered to wait for the doctor. As she sat staring at her hands, she couldn't help wondering about what would happen. Would Lita be alright? Who would be next? And in the back of her mind, she knew that soon it would be her that everyone was worried about. Then a terrible thought struck her. What if Raye and Mina hadn't been ok? What if they had been killed? What would happen if Lita didn't make it? What if this new enemy managed to get Amy? What if she had to stand alone again. Even though she had done it before, she didn't think she could do it anymore. She didn't want to do it anymore. Not without the other girls to watch her back.  
"Excuse me? Miss?" Serena looked up to see Dr. Hipera. "I can take you in now."   
Serena nodded and the good doctor led her down the hallway. Before he left, he said, "Try to talk to her. Who knows, she might just hear you." When he walked away, Serena pushed open the door and stepped into the dim room. She let her eyes wander the plain, colorless room until they finally fell on the figure in the bed. For a moment, Serena thought she was in the wrong room. Then she looked at the figure more closely and realized that it was her friend. But she didn't look like the same Lita that Serena knew. This girl had an air of helplessness around her. Something that Serena had never seen before in Lita. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Serena began to speak. "Hey Lita, it's me. Serena. I'm not really sure where you are right now, but you need to come back to us. We need you here." Serena grasped Lita's hand. "You have never run away from anything, you always put up a fight. Now is definitely not the time to stop. I know that you can beat this. Don't give up on us." She laughed sadly. "Besides, who else is going to share their lunch with me when I forget mine? And who's going to make cookies for the Scout meetings? And who's going to protect me from Raye when I'm late?" As Serena looked down at Lita's still form, she noticed something appear on her forehead. It was a large cut. Serena looked at Lita in shock. "How did that happen?" she murmered.  
"Help...airplane. Have to get off. Can't.....stay......" Lita mumbled.  
"Lita? Lita, wake up!" Serena gently shook her friend.   
"Airplane. Must get off....." Then she fell silent.  
"Lita?!" Serena tried again. Nothing. She sighed. "Airplanes?" Serena wondered. She would have to talk to the other girls about this.  
  
"Lita...." the voice calling her name drifted down to her. "Help! Somebody, help me!" Lita shouted. Usually, she wasn't afraid of anything. But this.... this was too much.   
"Lita....we need you here...you always put up a fight...you can beat this...don't give up..." the voice came again. This time, Lita recognized it.  
"Serena! Serena, help! I'm stuck on an airplane! I have to get off! It's going to crash! I can't stay on here!" she shook her head ruefully. "It's no use. I'm going to have to do this myself." She looked around. The terbulent ride had calmed for the moment. "God, I hate airplanes. I must find a way to get off."  
The plane began to shake and move crazily. "Not again!"  
  
"She was talking about airplanes?" Raye asked.  
"Yes. She was saying something about having to get off an airplane." Serena confirmed.  
They sat quietly for a moment, trying to think of an explaination.   
'It must have something to do with what's going on with her right now...' Mina thought. "Wait, I've got it!" Everybody looked up. "Ever since her parents were killed in that plane crash, Lita's been terrified of airplanes. So, maybe she's-"  
"Stuck in her own worst nightmare!" Amy finished.  
Serena thought of something else. "When I was in there, this cut just appeared on her forehead! Maybe if she gets hurt in her nightmare, she'll get hurt in real life!"  
Everyone stared at Serena like she had suddenly grown a third head.   
"Wow. Serena thought of that on her own...." Mina said in amazement.  
"I think the world is coming to an end!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
Lita thought intently about what had happened to Raye and Mina. Maybe there was a clue about how she could get out of this situation. As she thought, a voice filled the airplane. One she knew very well.  
"Lita...I can't believe this is happening. I mean, this happened just as I realized....I love you. You're the only one for me. Please wake up! You have too! Don't leave me."  
Lita looked up at the ceiling, as if she could see him up there.   
"Ken...." she whispered.  
  
"Green Dragon, it is almost time for you to make your move. You know what happened to your brothers. Are you prepared?" Lord Enchanter boomed at his young minion.  
"Yes, master. Though they may be formidable opponents, the Sailor Scouts are no match for me. And while I fight them, Sailor Jupiter will waste away."  
"Good. Now go. Green Dragon. Do not fail me."  
Green Dragon kneeled in respect. "Yes, sir."  
  
"Any change?" Mina asked Ken as the girls entered Lita's room.  
"None at all. I hate seeing her like this." Ken was in a chair besides Lita's bed holding her hand.  
"Ken....." Lita mumbled. They gathered around her bed.  
"Lita?" Ken asked. There was no answer. "Well, I'll go let the doctor know that she...that she was talking again..." With a last look at Lita, Ken left the room. The other girls exchanged glances. What were they going to do? Suddenly, the door burst open and Green Dragon barreled in. "You Sailor brats are going to pay for what you did to my brothers!" he shouted, slamming the door shut.  
"It's the waiter!" Serena shouted.  
"I am Green Dragon, Lord Enchanter's third minion. And I will destroy you!"  
"We have to transform!" Amy cried.  
"Right!" the others agreed.  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"How dare you turn my friend's worst nightmare against her? I am Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you! And these are my friends,"  
"Sailor Mars!"  
"Sailor Mercury!"  
"Sailor Venus!" Each Scout said her own name.  
"We will punish you too!" they said in unison.  
Green Dragon just laughed, "Do you really think you can defeat me? Get real, Sailor Scouts!" He threw a green rope of energy at the girls. It wrapped around them.   
"We have to get out of here!" Raye exclaimed, struggling against the rope.  
"I don't think so." Green Dragon sent a burst of energy down the rope. The Scouts cried out in pain when it hit them. "Time to finish you off!" Green Dragon shouted triumphantly.  
  
Lita heard Sailor Moon give her patented speech. 'But I'm the only one who can defeat this monster.' she thought. She glanced at her transformation pen. She had tried using it before, but it wouldn't work. In the real world, she could hear the Scouts losing their battle.  
'Well, it's worth a try.' Focusing all her energy on the task at hand, she called out, "Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Say goodbye, Sailor Scouts!" Green Dragon laughed evilly, about to send a last energy bolt at them. Suddenly, the green sign of Jupiter appeared on Lita's forehead. The glow seemed to take on a life of it's own and it surrounded Green Dragon. In a flash, the light disappeared taking Green Dragon with it. The Scouts were released from Green Dragon's rope and collasped in exhaustion. They detransformed.  
"Just in time, Lita." Mina groaned.  
  
"What? Where am I?" Green Dragon took in his surroundings.  
"In my nightmare." He spun around and saw Sailor Jupiter behind him.  
"No! You were supposed to be finished by now!"  
"It's not my time yet. But you tried to destroy me and my friends. For that, I will punish you!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
The attack hit Green Dragon. "No!!!!!!!!" he yelled as he exploded into nothingness.  
Lita detransformed. The nightmare was over for her.  
  
In Lita's hospital room, the four girls waited to see what the outcome of Jupiter's battle would be.  
"Girls?" Lita asked, opening her eyes.  
"Lita!" the other girls exclaimed.  
Lita coughed and sat up. "I really hate airplanes."  
The girls laughed.  
"Lita!" Ken rushed over to the hospital bed. "You're awake."  
Serena, Raye and Mina looked at each other mischieviously.  
"Well, we'll just be going now." Raye said.  
"Yeah...we'll be back later." Mina added.  
"Uh-huh. Have fun, you two!" Serena giggled, pulling Amy out the door with them. Lita felt her face turn blush bright red. She threw one of her pillows at Serena's retreating back. She was answered with more laughter from the other Scouts. Ken laughed too and looked at Lita. "I believe they were implying something."  
"I believe you're right." she replied.  
  
"Curses! Another defeat!" Lord Enchanter roared. "Blue Dragon, you are next. Destroy Sailor Mercury! Do not fail me as the others have!"  
"You can count on me, Lord Enchanter. I will not be like my fallen brothers. I will succeed."  
  
  
~~~Author's Notes~~~  
I hope you liked part three! I should have Amy's part soon. Basically, I have shoved everything else in my life onto the backburner just so I can finish this story. As always, send me reviews! Oh, and I was thinking, would anyone want me to write a sequel? I have an idea for it, but I wanted to know if anyone would be intrested in reading it. Bye people!   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Amy

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Scouts or anything affiliated with them! I swear! Don't sue! All I own is the plot, Dr. Hipera, Lord Enchanter and the Dragons (hmm...sounds like a new band.....). This is my first Sailor Moon story, so please be kind and send any reviews. There is going to be a chapter for each inner scout and then a final battle. I'm using the dubbed names because I feel more comfortable using them. I think that's it...Sit back, relax and enjoy the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was midnight in Tokyo, Japan. The bewitching hour. The time when all children and most adults were already lost in dreamland. Two lone figures stood in the park. A teenaged boy, illuminated by the light of a street lamp, and a young woman, shrouded in shadows.  
"What do you mean I can't warn her?!" the boy shouted angrily. "I can't just stand by and watch this happen."  
"This must happen." the woman replied calmly, her long hair blowing gently in the breeze. "I do not want this to happen any more than you do, but the consequences could be dire if you tell her."  
The boy looked down. He knew she was right. He nodded slowly.  
"Just tell me, will she be ok?" Though he knew what would happen, he couldn't see the outcome.  
"Time will tell. Just don't lose faith." She answered with a gentle smile. Then she walked away, her long, green hair flowing behind her.  
  
Across town in the Cherry Hill Temple, seven people and two cats were also wide-awake.  
"So, basically we are right back where we started." Raye stated in frustration. The five Scouts, Darien and Chad were gathered around the low table. Luna and Artemis were pacing the room wearily.  
"Basically, yes." Artemis replied.  
"We do have one advantage though." Luna spoke up. "We know who is going to be targeted next."  
Amy looked up, brushing a strand of her short, blue hair away from her eyes. "It will be me."  
The two cats nodded.  
"Yes, most likely."  
"How are you so sure? Couldn't they go after Serena next?" Mina asked.  
"Well," Artemis began. "If this enemy knows us as well as they claim to, they know that we will do everything in our power to protect Serena. So they are trying to break our ranks."  
"Also," Luna continued. "They must know how deeply Serena cares for all of you. If one of you were killed, they must be counting on Serena breaking down and giving up."  
"Well, they have another thing coming!" Serena said indignantly.  
"So, how do we protect Amy?" Lita asked.  
"Someone should be with her at all times." Artemis said to the group.  
Amy nodded. The moon cats had already gone over the plan with her.  
"Not to get off topic here, but what about this Lord Enchanter guy?" Darien questioned.  
"Yeah, how's he involved?" Chad added.  
"We think he is the one behind all of this. The Dragons are just his minions. He is the one pulling all the strings." Amy replied. "But as to who he is, we are still in the dark."  
"But our main concern right now is Amy's safety." Luna said. "Now, who can take first watch?"  
"I'll do it!" Serena exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Everyone stared at her in shock. Serena was voluntarily giving up quality sleeping time?  
"Amy, you can spend the night at my house! We can read comics and play video games! It'll be a blast!"  
Amy laughed. She knew what would really happen...  
An hour later at Serena's house, Serena was fast asleep. But Amy lay wide-awake. Though she wouldn't admit it to the others, she was scared of what the next day would bring.  
'I just hope I can get through it.' she thought.  
The next day, Amy and Lita were walking along side a small lake in the park. The lake's water, though not completely frozen over, looked freezing cold. A small, rocky incline was all that separated the girls from the icy water.  
"Amy!" a boy's voice called. The two girls spun around and saw Greg running towards them. Amy's face lit up.  
"Greg! What are you doing here?"  
"I needed to talk to you." Greg hesitated.  
Lita took the opportunity to leave the two alone.  
"What did you want to tell me?" Amy asked after Lita had walked away.  
"I just wanted to tell you that these next few days are going to very tough, but I want you to remember that I'll always love you."  
Amy could see the pain in his eyes. She knew that he had seen what would happen to her.  
"I love you too, Greg." she replied. Suddenly, the wind shifted. It became stronger and stronger until it almost knocked them off their feet. Lita tried to get back over to Amy and Greg, but the wind was making it very difficult. The wind became more powerful still. Amy stumbled and it pushed her backwards. She fell towards the lake and tumbled down the incline, hitting her head on one of the rocks. As she plunged into the icy water, her mind going into darkness, she saw Greg and Lita running to the edge above the water.  
"Amy!" Greg cried.  
"No!" Lita yelled. The both dove into the freezing water. As they swam towards Amy, Lita could feel herself starting to go numb. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached her.  
"We have to get her out of here!" Greg exclaimed. Lita nodded in agreement and together they pulled her back to shore.  
  
Less than an hour later, they waited at the hospital. Mina had just arrived.  
"I am beginning to really hate this place." she sighed.  
Serena and Raye burst into the room.  
"What happened?!" Raye asked urgently.  
"Is Amy alright?!" Serena followed.  
Lita quickly explained what happened. "Then we brought her here. Her mom was on duty tonight, so she took over as soon as we got here. But no one has been out to tell us anything."   
Just then, a now very suspicious Dr. Hipera entered the room. Being a friend of Dr. Mizuno, he agreed to tell the girls about Amy while she ran some tests.  
"Hello. We've really got to stop meeting like this." he said as he approached them. Mina smiled weakly, "How is she?"  
The doctor looked down. "Well, she's woken up."  
All the girls breathed audible sighs of relief. But there was something else the doctor needed to say. "But even though she's woken up, she isn't out of the woods yet. It seems that Amy is suffering from a case of amnesia. She can't remember anything about herself or her life."  
The girls and Greg all looked at the doctor in shock. Serena broke the silence.   
"Wh...when can we see her?"  
"Very soon, but try not to push her too far. She will be very frustrated that she cannot remember any of you. I think it would be best if no more than two of you go in at a time. She may be able to handle it better." the group agreed. As Dr. Hipera led Greg and Mina to Amy's room, he had one thought.  
'I need to find out what they're hiding...'  
For a few moments, the remaining members of the group just sat in silence, letting the news sink in. Then, Lita suddenly stood up. "I...I'm going to get something from the vending machine." She quickly left the room. Raye stood right after she disappeared from the room.   
"I think I'll go call the temple and let Luna, Artemis and the guys in on what's happened." She also left the room, but instead of heading towards the phones, she went towards the vending machine.   
  
"Bang!" Lita pounded her fist on the vending machine. She was angry. Angry at the new enemy for doing this. Angry at fate for playing this nasty trick on them all. And most of all, angry with herself for leaving Amy even those few minutes.   
"Lita?" a voice asked.  
She turned around and saw Raye standing behind her.   
"Are you ok?" Raye continued.  
Lita shook her head. "It's all my fault. Why won't anyone say it?"  
Raye looked at her in surprise. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind.   
"What do you mean, Lita?"  
"If I hadn't left her alone, maybe it would have never happened. Maybe I could have gotten to her sooner. Maybe-"  
"You know that's not true." Raye cut her off. "You had no idea what was going to happen. From what we know about these guys, I doubt it would have stopped them, anyway. They don't seem to fear any of us. Besides, if you were still over there, we could have two friends in this place." Raye gestured at the hospital around them.  
Lita nodded. Raye did have a point. She sighed.  
"You're right.... but it's so frustrating. There is nothing we can do!"  
"All we can do is put our faith in Amy. She can break out of this. I know she can. She has to." Raye smiled at Lita. Lita smiled back.  
"We should get back. Who knows when Blue Dragon will strike."  
  
"Lord Enchanter, I have put my plan into action." Blue Dragon said, kneeling before his master.  
"Good, Blue Dragon. But proceed with caution. You know what happened to your brothers. And you do not have the element of surprise that they possessed." Lord Enchanter paused for a moment. "They are expecting you. I can feel it. Go fulfill your mission!"  
As Blue Dragon left, a figure stepped out of the dark shadows. Lord Enchanter turned towards him.   
"It is time to plan for my reign." Lord Enchanter told the figure, an evil, twisted smile appearing on his face.  
  
Amy leaned back in her hospital bed and sighed. She didn't like this feeling. The feeling that she had lived for seventeen years, but she couldn't recall what had happened during any of those years. It scared her that her entire life had just disappeared from her mind and she had to be told who she was.  
'Why can't I remember? What happened to make me lose my memories?'  
A soft knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Amy? You have some visitors."  
Amy looked up as the doctor entered with two teenagers following him. Amy noticed the teens, who looked about her age, were watching her closely. Amy shifted her gaze to the doctor.  
"Amy, do you recognize these people?" Dr. Hipera asked her. Amy looked at them, searching her mind for anything familiar. But her memory was still blank. Looking down, she replied, "No, I can't remember them at all." Amy saw her visitors' faces fall after she said that, though they quickly tried to hide their disappointment. Dr. Hipera gave them a sympathetic look, but turned back to Amy.  
"Well then, I guess introductions are in order. Amy, this is Mina." he said putting a hand on the blonde girl's shoulder. "And this is Greg."  
At the mention of the boy's name, Amy felt a pang in her heart. Though she still couldn't remember, she knew that these people must have been important to her. Dr. Hipera slipped out of the room.  
"Nice to meet you." Amy told her visitors. "Even though you probably know me better than I know myself right now....."  
Mina closed her eyes briefly, but then smiled at Amy. "It's nice to know something that you don't for a change." she said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Amy smiled back, although she didn't quite understand the joke. The three chatted for a little. The whole thing was so surreal to Mina. After a little while, Mina stood.   
"I'm going to go back outside. Bye Amy! I hope you feel better soon." Mina walked out the door with a final smile. When the door was closed, she sank against the wall. No one knew how much Amy not knowing her had hurt her.  
  
Serena sat in the waiting room, staring at her hands. The feelings she had while Lita was in hospital were flooding back to her with a vengeance. She clutched her head, desperately trying to stop the thoughts racing through her mind. Just as Serena thought she couldn't take it anymore, the voices suddenly stopped.  
"Serena? Serena, are you ok?" Mina asked. Serena looked up quickly, expecting to see Mina standing there. But what she saw made her gasp in horror. Mina was standing in front of her, but her once sparkling eyes were dull and lifeless. She was covered in dried blood, dark bruises and bright red burns. The cast that she now had to wear, from when she was attacked, was gone and her wrist was twisted in a way that would prove it was broken. Her beautiful, golden hair had lost its shine and hung limply over her shoulders. Some strands were stained red from the blood flowing from a gash on her head. She showed no emotion on her face. It was like she was dead. As Serena stared at her in terrified fascination, Mina spoke again.  
"Hey girl, you ok in there? Hello?" Mina waved her hand in front of Serena's face. Suddenly, Serena snapped out of the trance she was in. She looked at Mina again, but all she saw was her bubbly, blonde friend looking every bit as gorgeous as she always did.  
"Sorry Mina...I...I wasn't really listening." Serena lied, not wanting to worry her friends about the scary tricks her mind was playing on her. Mina gave her a concerned look, but didn't press the issue. So, she instead told Serena about what happened when she went to see Amy. By the time she was done, Raye and Lita had rejoined them in the waiting room. Dr. Mizuno came out, accompanied by Greg. She smiled gently at the girls, but they could see the pain in her eyes.  
"You should all go home and relax a little. Amy is sleeping right now, but she'll be home tomorrow. I'm going to take some time off so I can stay with her. If you stop by tomorrow before 2:00, you should be able to see her before she goes home."  
The four girls and Greg were about to protest, when Dr. Mizuno held up her hand.  
"Now, I know you all want to stay, but I also know that it has been a long day for all of you. Amy wouldn't want you to stay here all night worrying about her. If anything changes, you will be the first ones I call."  
The group knew that nothing would change Dr. Mizuno's mind, so even though none of them wanted to go, they did unhappily.  
  
Instead of going home, when Raye, Serena, Lita, Mina and Greg left the hospital they went to the Temple. There were a few things they had to work out.  
"How is Amy?" Luna asked as they came in.  
"She's fine, other than the fact that she has no memories of the past seventeen years." Lita replied dryly.  
Luna paid no mind to the light sarcasm. Instead, she decided to talk to the girls about something she knew had to be crossing their minds.  
"Should we tell Amy about the Scouts and everything?" Mina asked before Luna had a chance to approach the subject.  
"Not unless it is absolutely necessary. Amy has already had a shock today. She basically lost her entire life. Who knows what this could do to her if she found out." Artemis spoke up.  
"I agree with Artemis. The effect that it could have on Amy is too dangerous." Luna said.  
"What should we do if Blue Dragon strikes? If he is like the other Dragons, then we'll need Amy to destroy him." Raye questioned.  
"What we've done every other time we have fought them-" Luna began.  
"Try to take them ourselves and hope that Amy can snap out of it in time to finish them off." Mina finished. Luna and Artemis grimly agreed. As the group continued to discuss the problem at hand, no one noticed Serena's quietness. No one saw her eyes fill with horror, her face twist with fear. If any of them could see what Serena saw, they would have had the same reaction, the same soul-wrenching pain. For Serena saw her friends, her Scouts, as she never should have seen them. With dull, lifeless eyes and paper white skin. Covered in dried blood and dirt. The life that once had been so evident snuffed out in a matter of moments. Serena wanted to run. To jump up and flee from the horrifying scene. But she couldn't. It was like she was paralyzed in fear. Her legs wouldn't follow the commands that she gave them. So Serena did the only thing that she could do. She looked away from the decaying corpses that had just been her friends moments before. And she began to cry.  
  
The meeting didn't last much longer and for that Serena was grateful. She didn't know how much longer she would have been able to last. When she arrived home, Serena ran up to her room and quickly got ready for bed. Luna was out somewhere with Artemis discussing a game plan for when Blue Dragon would strike, so Serena didn't have to deal with any of the questioning looks that she had seen Luna give her throughout the meaning. Serena collapsed onto her bed and within moments fell into a restless sleep...  
Serena looked around warily. The white-washed walls of the hospital seemed warped and dream-like. She looked to her left and saw Lita and Mina sitting by the door. To her right, there was Amy. The scene seemed so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place it.  
'Where's Raye?' Serena thought suddenly. Dr. Hipera came into the waiting room. The other girls stood up to meet him. Serena looked around in confusion. What was going on? Dr. Hipera looked down, refusing to meet the four pairs of eyes watching him.  
"I'm so sorry. The damage was too extensive. There was nothing we could do. We lost her."   
Serena watched as each of her friends began to cry. But no tears escaped her eyes. Mina looked over at her with tear filled eyes. "Serena, what's wrong with you? Aren't you upset?"  
Serena gave her a look of pure bewilderment. "What are you talking about? Who's lost? And where is Raye?"  
Lita replied, her face etched with concern, "Serena, the doctor just told us that they lost her. Raye is.....is dead."  
Serena felt the pain and panic rise in her heart. "No! No, she isn't! This isn't how it happened! Raye woke up! She destroyed Red Dragon and then she was alright!"  
"I think she's in shock." Amy voiced her opinion with stray tears running down her face  
"No I'm not! I'm telling the truth! I'll prove it!" Serena raced down the hallway, ignoring the shouts of her friends. She would go to Raye's room and Raye would tell them herself that she was alive. Serena entered the room quickly. But when she made it through the door, she realized that it wasn't the room that Raye was in. It was an operating room. A figure lay on the metal bed in the middle of the room. A white sheet stained with crimson blood was drawn over the person, making the figure seem even more ghost-like. Serena was about to turn around when something told her to go over and look under the sheet. Serena crept over to the bed. Shakily, she pulled back the sheet to reveal what was beneath it. Bile rose in Serena's throat and she choked it down before it escaped into the world. Raye lay on the metal bed covered in blood and gore. Serena could easily see that there was no life left in her best friend. Sobbing, Serena managed to cry out, "No! It isn't supposed to be this way!"  
"Things aren't always how they appear to be..." a haunting voice infiltrated Serena's mind. Serena looked at Raye's battered face. Suddenly, the corpse's eyes flew open and it's hands closed around Serena's neck squeezing the life out of her...  
Serena woke up screaming. She breathed heavily, her sheets soaked with sweat.  
"Serena, are you ok? What happened?" someone asked entering her room. Serena looked up, still shaking from her nightmare. When she saw who had asked the question, she jumped from her bed and flung herself at the surprised girl.  
"Oh my god! Raye, you're alive! It was so horrible!" Serena cried hugging Raye with a death grip.  
"Uh...I'm glad you're alive too Meatball Head, but breathing is becoming an issue here!" Raye gasped for air. Serena let her go, suddenly withdrawn. "Sorry. I...I guess I just had a nightmare. But it's ok now..."  
Raye gave her a strange look. "Alright...Mina and Lita are waiting downstairs. We have to get to the hospital. Amy is going to be released soon."  
Serena nodded. "Go ahead down. I'll be right there."   
After Raye left, Serena got dressed. Before she went downstairs, she took a quick look in the mirror. Barely visible, but there sure enough, was two dark bruises beginning to form on her neck.  
  
Amy walked around her hospital room, gathering some of her things together. At least, she thought they were her things.   
'Why can't I just remember everything and get on with my life?' she thought in frustration.  
"Amy," Dr. Mizuno appeared at the door. "Some of your friends are here to see you."  
Amy looked up. 'Friends? I guess some more people I have to get to know all over again.'   
"You can send them in...mom." Amy said. The girl and boy from the day before came in followed by three other girls.   
"Hi Amy!" Mina said brightly. "How do you feel today?"  
"I feel fine. I just wish that I had my memories back."  
After a round of introductions and some small talk, Dr. Mizuno returned to the room.  
"Amy, are you about ready to go home?"  
"Yes." Amy replied glancing at the bare white walls of her hospital room. She was definitely ready leave that place. Amy picked up one of her bags and turned to say goodbye to her friends. When she looked at them, a quick vision entered her mind. But, as suddenly as it hit her, the flash was gone. Amy blinked, startled. Could that have been a memory trying to make it's way back into her head?   
'I hope so...'  
  
Blue Dragon watched as the girls left the hospital.   
'Finally, my time has come. I will destroy the Sailor Scouts and take my rightful place beside Lord Enchanter!'   
He followed the girls for a few blocks, waiting for just the right moment to strike. Finally, that moment came.   
"We should stay on our guard. Blue Dragon will probably be attacking us any day now." He overheard one or the girls say.  
Blue Dragon sauntered out of his hiding place, right in front of the girls.   
"So, I hear you have been expecting me?"  
The four girls took defensive poses, ready to transform.  
"What, no small talk? Well, I guess I'll just have to begin then." With a flick of his hand, the girls flew into the wall of a nearby building. Their henshin sticks fell harmlessly a few feet away from them. Blue Dragon laughed. "These are the mighty Sailor Scouts I have heard so much about? Honestly, I have no idea how you managed to defeat my brothers."   
"That's good, we can let you experience it for yourself!" Lita exclaimed, struggling to her feet.  
Blue Dragon shook his head in amusement. "Such spirit. I shall enjoy crushing that." Throwing his arm out to the side, the girls were flung across the street.   
"Let the games begin!" Blue Dragon exclaimed.  
  
Amy sat on the bed glancing around the room that she was told was hers. Unlike she had hoped, her memories did not return from being in the familiar environment. A crash from outside got her attention.  
"What could that be?" Amy asked herself walking to the window. Looking outside, she could see the girls she met in the hospital. Amy gasped. It looked as if they were being thrown through the air by some invisible force.  
"But that is insane! There is no possible way for it to be true!" Yet Amy's own eyes told her differently.  
"I must help them!" Amy ran out of her room and out of the apartment building. Seeing the fight from that close, she still couldn't believe her eyes. Mina stood up from where she had been thrown and held something in the air.  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
Amy watched in shock as Mina transformed into Sailor Venus.  
"Let's see how you deal with someone who can fight back!" Mina shouted.  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The attack zoomed at Blue Dragon.   
"Oh no, whatever will I do?" Blue Dragon cried mockingly. With a swipe of his hand, Venus' attack was knocked away. "When will you girls ever learn? You can't defeat me!"  
'But I can.' Amy thought suddenly. 'Wait, where did that thought come from?'  
Blue Dragon threw his arms in the air. The wind began to pick up and swirl around the Scouts.  
"How fitting! I destroy you the same way I put Mercury on ice!"  
As the wind whipped around the girls, Amy's eyes widened.   
'The wind. We were at the park...' The memories came back to her quickly, flashing through her mind. Getting thrown into the lake. Talking to Greg. The meeting at the Temple. The fights against the other Dragons. And Amy finally knew what she had to do.  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
"Leave them alone Blue Dragon!"  
Blue Dragon turned towards the voice, the wind dying down in his surprise.   
"No! How?" He yelled in shock.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The attack hit Blue Dragon without further conversation.  
"No!!!!!! I can't fail!!!!!!!!" Blue Dragon cried as he exploded in a burst of blue light.  
The other Scouts picked themselves up off the ground where they had fallen when the wind stopped.   
"Amy?" Serena started hesitantly.  
Amy grinned at them. "I'm back."  
  
A few hours later, the group including Greg were in Amy's living room.  
"So, you can't remember anything that happened while your memory was gone?" Raye asked.  
"No, but I'd rather have all my other memories than those." Amy responded, happy to have her memories back.  
"It's great to have you back Ames." Mina said.  
"Very great." Greg agreed.  
"We better be going." Lita spoke up.  
"Yeah, we should see if Luna and Artemis have any new ideas on how to stop the attack on Serena." Raye added.  
The girls left after saying their goodbyes. Amy looked over at Greg.  
"You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?"  
Greg looked away. "I wanted to stop it. I was going to stop it. But I couldn't."  
Amy smiled at him. "It's alright now though. Besides, I don't think you could have stopped it if you tried. It was-"  
"Meant to be." Greg finished.  
  
Lord Enchanter sat on his throne, drumming his iron clad fingers on the arm.  
"The time for my rise is at hand. Your imbicile brothers were unprepared, cocky and stupid. I hope you prove to be different. If you succeed in this, I will make you the most powerful of my minions. You know what you must do, Black Dragon."  
Black Dragon smiled cruely. "I will not fail you my master. I have already begun my attack on Sailor Moon's mind. You will be the ruler of the universe and the Sailor Scouts will be doomed."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to get this story out. I had so much going on and then I lost the disk...well, I'm sure you aren't here to listen to that story. This section is longer than the last few since I had to do the foreshadowing bit (you gotta love the foreshadowing!) Thanks to all my readers who have stuck by this story. Only two parts to go!  
  
~~~Ivy~~~ 


End file.
